Lucario's Pain
by aki9912
Summary: A lucario with a dark past doesn't trust or care about anyone except himself. A lopunny that can cheer anyone up takes him on. what will be their fate? rated M for MINOR language, sexual situations, and rape. AKI9912! EPILOGUE IS NOW UP! PLEASE READ NOTE AT BOTTOM WHEN FINISHED!
1. Lucario

Lucario's Pain

Chapter 1

I never gave two shits about anyone since I murdered my father. I have no soul, no passion, and no love. I lost love the day my mom was murdered by my dad. Well, she died because of him. That was shortly before I killed my father. This is my story, but first background, a prologue if you will.

From when I was first born I witnessed my father Lucario beat my mother Lucario. At first I thought it was okay, but I was a young, naïve Riolu. By the way call me Jason. I assaulted my mom and called her a bitch just like I saw my dad do. How could I have known that wasn't right? My mom told me hitting people was wrong. Naturally my response was, "then how come daddy always hits you mommy?" That question made her cry. I never wanted to see her cry. I told her I would protect her which I think made her feel better because she stopped crying. A young Riolu protecting his mom from his dad, as if that could happen.

As a child I didn't know what he was doing was wrong. Now I understand it as "rape." He forced my mom to suck him off whenever his red flesh was out of his sheath and put it in her "nasty old lady cunt." I didn't know what these words meant, but nonetheless it angered me to see him hurt her. I always heard her whimper with every thrust to her pussy. If i saw it I would always growl at him. One time I confronted my dad while he was raping my mom. I repeatedly attacked his leg with my tiny fists of justice. That was a big mistake.

"Oh look, the whore's son wants some too" he said mockingly.

"No, he's just a boy," cried my mom.

"Silence bitch, every time we get together I hear him growl." With that, he drove his dick into my young asshole. I felt it stretch and I cringed in pain. That just made the feeling even worse. I got a hard on and when he finished he jerked me off while he told mom to get him to his release. He came into my mom's mouth and as if on cue, I came into his hand. I had enjoyed it and I hated myself because I did. From that day on I didn't speak to my dad I unless I had to. I couldn't look at him the same way. He took my virginity in a spot I never wanted tried. I lay awake all night crying. I got up early in the morning to go to the tree to take wee. I saw my mom with vine around her neck tied to a sturdy tree branch. She was being hoisted up by a lower, sturdy tree branch. She looked me dead in the eye and said something that will go to the grave with me.

"Jason, I love you so much, but what happened yesterday, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Run away, Jason, run to a different tribe of Lucario. Find a foster home until you become a Lucario. Find a nice female Lucario to fall in love with and forget this ever happened, and forget about last night. But, just remember your mother will eternally love you." That's what she said before she cracked the branch with a swift kick and ended her life. My mom committed suicide before my eyes. I started crying tears of joy. I was happy because I knew she hated her life and she could finally leave it in the past life. I was happy and sad though.

When my father found me, he was angry mom was dead and started putting his hard dick and I started to fade out of consciousness. When he was done, he came inside my ass, and that put me over the edge. I started to feel hot and I started glowing and I soon realized I was evolving. My evolution was different though. Instead of the usual black, blue, and cream, my color palette was red and every part that would normally be blue was red. I became overtaken with rage and punched him as hard as I could in his head and "accidentally" knocked his head clean off his shoulders. I called his head which moved looked around for a few seconds every bad name he every called my mom, kicked his head and spat on it. Then I took off into the night.

I can't face another Lucario, I thought, not after all this. This minor experience damaged my mind.


	2. Jason and Jenna

Lucario's Pain

Jason and Jenna

Jason sat at the base of a tree with a huge carving reading, "_Despair is all that is left" _with Lucario's punch print as a signature. He sat under the tree, eyes closed, waiting for death to find him. He had already been sitting for 3 days, waiting to die of dehydration and hunger. A Lopunny started up the path with the tree the Lucario is sitting under. She noticed the Lucario and walked up to him.

"Well, well, and who are you, cutie pie?" asked the Lopunny.

Jason was caught off guard by the voice. He frowned then asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Lopunny turned and frowned childishly to the fact he didn't answer her question first, and then giggled and replied, "My name is Jenna, what's your name?"

"Jason."

"That's a cute name, Jason." Jason blushed a little at this compliment and averted his gaze to the left. "So Jason, why are you so discolored, normal Lucario are blue, black, and cream, but you are colored red and black, why is that?"

To tell the truth, he had no idea why he was colored the way he was not about to let this random girl he just met have the satisfaction of knowing. "What's it to you?" he asked.

"N-Nothing…" she said. "So anyway, you look like a drifter, you have a place to stay the night?"

Did this bitch just make an assumption I was a 'drifter', am I going to have to kill a ho, thought Jason. "Yea, I'm staying at a hotel in the town.

Liar, thought Jenna, there aren't any hotels in this town.

She wasn't about to let him know she knew he was lying. Instead she said, "Okay, hope to see ya around. With that, she continued walking along her original path.

**Later that night…**

It was raining hard and Jason was still under the tree. Jenna was about ready to go to sleep, but couldn't help worrying about the oddly colored Lucario she met earlier. The more the thunder roared, the more she feared for him. She decided to grab her leaf umbrella and head out into the rain. She went back to the tree where she met Jason earlier, running as fast as she could.

Jenna found Jason sitting under the tree, eyes closed, as if he hadn't moved since the talked earlier.

"BLACK AURA SPHERE!" Jason shouted at her, knocking her to the ground with a black energy orb. "Oh, it's just you, Lopunny."

"The name's Jenna, and would it kill you to say sorry?"

"Probably. Now what exactly are you doing here, you could hurt in this storm?"

"I could ask you the same question; there are no hotels in this town. I wanted to see if you wanted to stay the night here, you seem pretty nice."

Lucario growled, "You don't know me at all! Don't compare me!" he snapped.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for assuming you'd want a place to stay! You knocked me down and didn't say sorry, the least you can do is, 'say yes!'"

"No, the least I can do is nothing, which is exactly what I want to do so leave me the hell alone!"

Silence…

"You're so immature and dumb, Jason." Jenna said. She went to pick up her umbrella to see the leaves at the top were somewhat torn. "Great, now I have to wait out the storm with **you**," said Jenna with a sigh.

Jason felt a little guilty that yelled at her and pushed her down, even more so as she started crying.

Wah, wah, wah, oh suck it the fuck up, Jason thought, at least you have a good home to get back too. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend Jenna?" Jason asked.

"I don't trust men, all men are fucking pigs," she said matter-of-factly.

"And yet you were so quick to trust me, a man." Jason said, strangely intrigued.

"Well, yea, I guess, because when I saw you, I thought you were like me," she admitted.

"How so?"

"Well, I had a rough childhood, and I thought those colors meant that about you too."

"Yea…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No," started Jason with a visible tear forming in his eye, "just some inescapable memories I can't escape."

"Mental scars… I have them too."

"My dad al…" Jason stopped himself in his tracks, why was he explaining himself to her?

"You're dad always what?"

"…Nothing…"

"Jason, if you ever need to talk, come find me, I'll be there," Jenna said to comfort him.

"Thanks, Jenny."

"Oh, so I'm Jenny now?" Jason and Jenna both chuckled happily. Jason then thought to himself that this was his first happy moment since his mom had died. The rain stopped.

"The rain is letting up; let me take you home before it starts again."

"Okay."

She got on his back fireman style and Jason ran Jenna home as fast as he could.

"You want to stay the night Jason."

Jason thought about it and finally said, "Yeah, I'll stay tonight." She giggled in happiness.

"Okay, you can sleep anywhere you want," she said.

"Alright, how about your bed?" he joked. He noticed Jenna's frightened expression and said, "Chill, I'm only kidding."

"O-Okay, Jason."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**A/N**_

_**JASON=Lucario**_

_**JENNA=Lopunny**_

_**ME=HORNY**_

_**YOU=…**_

_**:D**_

__AKI9912


	3. Bath

Bath and Bonding

I have been staying with Jenny for a few days. I'm starting to like her, even though I really don't want to. It's bugging the hell out of me. The only reason I am even still staying with Jenny is because I want to found out what made me say yes that night. We sleep in separate rooms. Her room has purple walls, a pink carpet, and a 48" TV. I stay in the living room which consists of a couch, a cuddle chair, a tempered glass table of about 36" x 36", with a 62" flat screen TV mounted to the wall. I've been sleeping, or pretending to sleep on the couch for the last 3 days. I am hungry; I can feel I've lot at least 4 pounds not moving for 6 days. I keep thinking about the Lopunny that took me into her home, but I really don't want to.

I just felt her push me a little and say, "Hey, Jason, are you awake?" I didn't acknowledge her presence until she told me she had gathered 50 Nanab Berries just for me. I sprang up and looked at the berries on the table and gobbled them all down in minutes and lay back down to rest. Jenny must have kneeled or sat down beside me. Then I felt her gently stroke my back. I didn't move, I just accepted the pleasurable sensation, drifting off to sleep.

I had a nightmare when I fell back asleep. It was about me being with Jenny, us laughing and talking together happily, and then my father came out.

"You tried to kill me, Jason! You are a whore just like your mom! Now, you and your little girlfriend will be my personal sex slaves!"

I tried to attack my father, but his body wouldn't budge. I was practically wind compared to him. I felt a sharp pain from him literally kicking my ass and jerked awake.

I awoke to see Jenny's hand quickly jerking away from my ass, which was still sore. I got up and grabbed her by her throat growling at her and lifting her from the ground. I caught myself and gently walked away, feeling oddly ashamed of myself.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" I heard her ask.

"No," I said.

"Come on, Jay, you need to bathe."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you kind of do; you have been laying on that couch for three days straight, and frankly, you stink really bad."

"FINE, I will take a goddamn bath if it will get you off my fucking case."

"Thank you, Jay, now follow me." Jenny led me around the back to a waterfall. She got in and invited me in. I was unsure if I should.

"I think I will stay here till you get out." She just frowned at me and pulled me into the little pool of water. She washed herself, playing in the water as she did. I just watched as I slowly washed myself. I didn't really want to watch, but she looked so…cute. I felt my cock out of its sheath, so I turned around, leaving a whirlpool in my wake.

She noticed and said, "Hey, why aren't you staring anymore?" I felt my face heat up and I just went closer to the waterfall.

"Umm…can I get out now J-Jenny?"

"No, you've barely even washed yourself, mud slug."

"Please…"

"Noooo…" Jenny said mocking my tone. I knew there was nothing I could do hide my boner except hope I was lucky enough to have it go down before Jenny noticed. I just walked swiftly to the waterfall to see my dick was leaking. I saw her run towards me, her nipples visible through her brown tufts of fur covering them. This caused my dick to go up throb like it was about to erupt.

"Jason, why are you under the…" she started, "water…fall…?" She stopped when she saw my raging erection. I was embarrassed, even more so due to the fact she was just staring at it as it throbbed. I think I felt my heart stop at that moment. "I-I am so sorry, Jason!" she exclaimed. I ran out the waterfall into the house and back on the couch to pretend I was sleep again. She came in seconds behind me, blushing.

She asked me, "Why didn't you tell me you were hard, I would've understood?"

"It is embarrassing. I got hard watching you play."

"Oh…" she said, "Well remember, Jay, if you ever want to talk I'll always listen."

I stared at her oddly for a moment and the smiled a slight smile as if to say "thanks" and she smiled back at me. She then kissed my forehead and went back out to finish her bath. She is so nice, I thought.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM TRYING TO CREATE FILLER CHAPTERS, WHICH IS PRETTY HARD. ANYWAY, WORD TO THE FANS. ALL PRAISE ALWAYS EXCEPTED.**_


	4. Michael the Kangaskhan

Michael the Kanghaskan

Jenna thought about the recent incident with Jason's boner and thought a little time out the house would do him some good. She was trying to brainstorm ways to do this without being rude, because Jason might take it the wrong way. Jenna trusted him because she thought he was like her. She didn't know but Jason was starting to like her too. Jason made inconspicuous efforts to spend more time with her. She had been thinking about how she was starting to think about Jason and suddenly the idea came to her.

"I'll ask him out on a date," Jenna said aloud. Every time she thought about Jason, she thought about his throbbing cock and the Lopunny's mouth would start to water thinking about it. She didn't know what this meant, she wasn't the type of girl to want to just randomly want to suck dick, but there was something about it that she just couldn't stop thinking about and it pissed her off. "I can't ask him to suck it because then he'll think I am just a skank. *sigh* Why is this so hard, and why is it bothering me so much." Damn it!" Jenna was clearly frustrated by her thoughts of her abnormally colored companion.

Lucario was out back in the bath by himself. The incident that had previously occurred was embarrassing and odd to think about for the both of them. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed about this Lopunny. Why does it even matter, he thought, we aren't even friends? Argh!

"Jason, I'm going out and I'll be back in a little while. Don't do anything stupid, violent, or dangerous while I'm gone," yelled Jenna.

"Yeah, yeah Jenna, I won't," Jason replied.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

Why do I care where you go Jenna? I am not part of your lifestyle. As soon as I found out what I am trying to, I am going to leave and you won't ever see me again. This water is so soothing. _SHHF! _What the hell was that noise just now? It sounded like something just ran by swiftly. It would probably be a bad idea to stay out here much longer.

**Jenna's P.O.V.**

I think it's nice of me to take Jason out on a "date," that's pretty generous of me. _SHHF! SKIT! CRUUUUNCH!_ What the hell were those noises? Actually, that might be, oh god! "Why are you here, Michael, we aren't together anymore!?" I screamed at my ex named Michael. My only response was a long *sigh* and a heavy crunch right at my side. I then saw him standing, red eyes glaring down at me. My ex was a Kanghaskan named Michael. He was the fastest Kanghaskan I have ever seen. His speed was on par to that of a strong Alakazam. He was my last boyfriend, the reason why I think all men are sex crazed pigs. All except, Jason though. Michael was a Kanghaskan without a child that went around and fucked any girl he could get his hands on. On the first date he would be nice, but then he would follow you into your house, hold you down and rape you. He told me I was special, and that he doesn't usually fuck after the breakup. I hate him, he is the one that turned me off of men.

"What, aren't you glad to see me, Jennifer?" he asked me.

"NO!" I said "You keep terrorizing me whenever you're horny, like I am some sort of ho!" I screamed at him.

"You are my whore, not that stupid Lucario's, but mine."

"Wait what did you do to Jason, if he is hurt then I'll..."

"Jason is his name huh? I didn't do anything yet. I just ran past your house and saw him bathing. I bet you're letting him fuck you real good."

"No, it isn't like that, we are just… roommates."

"Good, I am the only one who gets to fuck you Jenna."

When Michael said this I got scared because I thought he was going to rape me again. Sure enough he was. He took me to an area secluded by a thick perimeter of trees. That is when I saw his erect 10 inch dick dripping with precum. I wasn't turned on like I was with Jason. Maybe it is because I didn't want this, and Jason didn't try to force me. Michael knocked me down with a heavy slug of his arm which left a bruise on my arm. He then positioned himself above me, and tried to pretend I wanted this, but I couldn't because I didn't want it. I didn't want to be a whore. Then I thought about Jason, he may not trust me, but I don't think he thinks I am just a whore.

I felt myself get wet down there and felt a sharp pain. Michael stuck his hard dick inside my cunt. The feeling was sickening. He went in and out slowly picking up speed as he started grunting something about me getting tighter, which I don't think is possible. Every time I tried to close my eyes and picture something else, something more pleasurable, something I wanted. But everything I tried to imagine was shot out my brain with a hard thrust.

"I-I… I hate you… Michael." I kept saying between my sobs. This was nothing like how I wanted my next time to be. This just happens too much for me, this kind situation. I keep hearing his moans of pleasure until I felt him start to go faster and then I think came inside of me. I didn't think much of it considering I had some Plan B pills in my house. I kept crying and he was satisfied. He made his usual remark telling me he'd kill me if I told a soul. I am afraid of him. he might kill me one day. I just wanted to get back to the comfort of my house.

**Third Person Omniscient P.O.V.**

Jason had been out the bath for a while and was lying half asleep on his roommate's couch. He tried to think about what was taking Jenna so long. He didn't really care, though. It had nothing to do with him. He was almost into a dream state when Jenna came rushing through the front door crying and holding her face.

"Jenny, what is wrong with you?" he asked half worried.

"What is it to you, it isn't like you care about me," Jenna responded coldly.

"…"

"What!?"

"…You want to talk about it?"

"NO!"

To be continued…

_**ETON S'ROHTUA: SHORTLY BEFORE I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER I READ THE COMMENTS ON CHAPTER 3 AND SOMEONE WANTED A Jenna/Jason LEMON CHAPTER. SORRY, NOT YET, HOW I WILL ALLOW A SPOILER ALERT TO "SLIP" OUT. CHAPTER PLANS:**_

_**CHAPTER 5: BONDS**_

_**CHAPTER 6: OUR FIRST TIME TOGETHER**_

_**CHAPTER 7: FUTURE**_

_**CHAPTER 8: MICHAEL CAUSING PROBLEMS**_

_**CHAPTER 9: PROLOUGUE**_

_**THAT'S THE CHAPTER LIST FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. TO SAID COMMENTER LEMON CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 6, YEA IMA TEASE AFTER CHAPTER 3 B-)**_

_** AKI9912**_


	5. Bonding

Bonding

I feel really bad about Jenna. She is usually so happy, even when I don't want her to be. I feel like it is somehow my fault she was down, for whatever reason. But why does it matter to me, the only reason I am still even here is to find out why I decided to stay, but to no avail. I jumped up off the couch and decided to go talk to her. I really cared strangely that she was upset. I walked into her room to see her crying into a pillow shaped like a heart. She jumped when she felt my hand on her back and threw my hand off of her back.

"You, you don't care about me!" she screamed at me. I think I choked upon the sound of hearing these words. I actually felt sad, for the first time in my life, I felt like I did something wrong.

"Yes I do, Jenna. I care more than I think I do," I responded putting my hand back on Jenna's back again. She responded positively.

"Really, are you serious, do you actually care about me?" she asked as if I was joking.

"Yes, I have come to appreciate what you've done for me, to help me get better after my depression. Just seeing your smiling face is a gift to me."

"Jason, I can't believe you're saying that." Jenna gave me a hug.

"Now why were you crying, Jenna?" I asked her. She got up, went to the bathroom and took a pill of some sort. She then rushed back in,

"Well you see, I was going to make reservations to take you out on a fancy date today but I got stopped by my ex-boyfriend named Michael. Michael is a Kangaskhan who can't get over our breakup. He always finds and rapes me whenever he gets horny. I could never give myself up right away to a guy I just met, but Michael fucked me the first night. And every time he fucks me he is always rough. He makes me think of my own father.

"My father always had a daily session that him and my mom enjoyed, but my mom was hard from her time in prison she got for killing a Rhydon, but she was in the Normal-Type Army so she had killed tougher Pokémon. She and my dad loved fucking each other and always had a fun way of doing it, but when my mom was caught for trying to kill another Pokémon, she was sentenced to death.

"My father fell into a deep depression after my mom's passing. I made the mistake when I was a young Buneary of asking if I could do what mom did for him. This was my first rape experience. He got an instant hard on from me asking this and put his bunny cock into my virgin pussy and fucked it hard. I tried to scream, but that just made him go faster.

"These activities went on everyday for a year until I ran away. When I ran away I met an old lady who was also a Lopunny, who turned out to be a delusion. She told me that eventually someone will comfort me which made me evolve into a Lopunny. This was about a month before I met Michael. I dumped Michael and a few months later I found you." She told me. I just heard her back story and I think I started to cry a little.

"My father was abusive," I started. "He raped my mom everyday and called her a bitch while doing so. This was probably how I was born. Until my mom told me otherwise, I thought her name was bitch. My mom was beautiful and she loved me. I tried to stop him from raping my mom and got raped. This sent my mom over the edge and caused her to commit suicide. The day after that my dad raped me, which caused me to evolve abnormally colored Lucario, and I punched his head off. When you found me, I was waiting to die, but you gave me a new light. You are the only reason I am still alive, Jenna." I said blushing.

"Jason, your color palette, it is returning to that of a normal Lucario!" Jenna exclaimed at me.

"Jenna, I think I am in love with you."

"What?" Jenna said in disbelief, I could see horror in her eyes.

"I love you Jennifer."

"No, no you can't love me Jason, you just can't." she sounded scared.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked sadly.

"No, but Michael told me that if anyone else tried to love me, he would kill them."

"I don't care, Jenna, I will kill him and whoever else who tries to keep me from you." She collapsed into me with a passionate kiss surprising me. I felt her tongue trekking into to my mouth only to be met by mine. They circled each other in my mouth like true lovers, as if they had their own minds. Jenna pulled away slowly with a seductive gaze and said,

"I love you too, Jason."

_To be continued…_


	6. A Perfect Day

Chapter plans from chapter 5 I decided to abandon since I like to improvise. Enjoy

Jason and Jenna

A Perfect Day

Jason kissed the Lopunny in front of him with passion coursing through him. He could remain this way for eternity if he wanted. He pulled away from Jenna with a sliver of saliva connecting them.

"Jason" started Jenna, "Your color, it's normal."

Jason admired his new color and smiled, he was happy; maybe his anger caused the drastic color change during his evolution.

"Yeah…" was all Jason could say, he was in total awe.

"Thanks Jenna."```

"For what?"

"For this, for my color changing back to normal, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be walking so emotionlessly."

"It was nothing really…"

"No, it was Jenna. You helped go to a place far away from my dark reality."

"Okay, okay, I get It don't get all dramatic on me."

"Thank you Jenna, really."

"It's no problem, Jason."

"…Jenna would you be my mate?"

"I… uh…wow, I don't know to say. That's the first time I've been asked that by a guy who I wanted to ask me." Jason started to get unnerved by the feeling of being rejected by the one he grew to love. "Y-Yeah, I'll be your mate Jay."

"Okay, but first I'll have to make you make you mine."

Jenna looked a little worried by the thought, "Umm, could we do that a little later Jason?" Jason understood his lover's position and nodded in agreement. "So…uh…Jay, do you want to…you know…go on a date?"

"I'd love to Jenna."

**A HALF HOUR LATER…**

"So where are we going Jenna?"

"You'll see honey."

Jenna and Lucario walked down a path, holding hands. It was a long, grassy path with beautiful scenery. Young families of Buneary could be seen running to and fro to their parents' dismay. Schools of Feebas could be seen swimming upstream, apparently following a Milotic. The path was defined with a sandy walking area which was sort of like a valley, considering that the surround areas of grass sloped into it. The path had a little river in it where water-type Pokémon swam in harmony. A little past the grassy hills were thick layers of tree. The two Pokémon walked paw in paw to a special area Jenna had told Jason about. The special area was a golden tree surrounded by a corridor of normal trees that strayed off the path that the two Pokémon were following. At the base of the tree were the letters "LOP" carved on it.

"This, my love, is my childhood haven," said Jenna.

"It's beautiful, Jenny." Jenna pulled Jason into her and gave him a lustful kiss. The kiss was deep and Jenna gently pushed herself into the Lucario, making him grow hard. She swished her tongue around in Jason's mouth, making their saliva touch, filling them both with lust. Jason felt on his mate's leg causing her to moan softly. Jenna pulled and away from Jason with the same seductive gaze he gave him earlier in the day. "I love you Jenny."

"I love you too Jason."

They both sat side by side at the base of the tree and then Jason started talking.

"If we have kids, what do you think they'll be like."

"I don't know. Maybe they will look like normal Buneary but with your color. Maybe they will have my color but spikes like yours." Said Jenna. "I am so excited to have your child Jason."

"Me too baby." They both shared a kiss. This time Jenna's paw felt around Jason's crotch, making him grow hard. The kiss wasn't as passionate as the others; it was more hunger than passionate. Jenna broke the kiss and looked at Jason's rock hard boner and took it into her mouth.

Mm…, thought Jenna, this is better than I could have dreamed. Jenna was satisfied to be taking the man she loves cock into her mouth. This increased her pleasure, and her pleasant moans increased Jason's pleasure. Jenna then started to swirl her tongue on Jason's dick and caused Jason to moan her name. Jason soon came into her mouth. Jason then positioned himself above Jenna's dripping entrance and slowly prodded it with his dick. Jason then pushed into her with a swift blow. She screamed out in pure ecstasy. Jason went in and out with a quickening pace. He felt pulsating pleasure which he got drunk off of. Jenna started to buck her hips a little which made Jason go even faster, a knot growing in his penis.

"Oh god, Jenna, I think I'm going to cum!"

"Good, cum inside of me, I want your seed.!"

That caused Jason to release his juices inside of Jenna, which made her release her nectar onto his groin, covering him in her scent. He relaxed on top of her and started talking to her.

"That was amazing" he said.

"That was fast." She sounded rather disappointed.

I just hope we get a child out of this, Jason thought to himself cautiously.

"You are mine now Jenna and nothing will tear us apart."

T.B.C.


	7. Seeing the World With a New Perspective

Lucario's Pain

Seeing the World with a New Perspective

My girlfriend Jenna and I just became mates and mated for the first time. I was a little embarrassed though after she said, "that was quick," but I am no expert on this though. I am elated to have her as a mate however, it's like unicorns and butterflies and all that sugary, nice, innocent bullshit just overcame me. I guess Jenna just has that impression on people, or Pokémon. Every time I am with Jenna, I think about Michael though. He is the one that hurts the one I love. I know if I ever see his face I will cut him up one by one.

"Jason, darling," I hear my mate call out, "I am going to the store, I will be back soon okay?"

I love you so much. "Alright," I say, not letting her know I am going to follow her to keep her safe. She grabs her little shopping basket and heads to the Pokémon Market to get some items such as potions, berries, and juices. She walks slowly to the market, I hear her talking about how she thought it was cute I didn't know what I was doing, but she also said it made her feel safe, about the sex we had that is. She made it to the market and got some assorted berries; Orans, Sitrus, and Cheris. She paid for the fruits and strutted off happily, if it wasn't her I personally would have thought it was disgusting.

_SKIIIIIIIIT! CRUNCH! STOMP! _I heard shortly after she started off back to her home. I saw a grey figure appear above her, it looked like a Kangaskhan, but, those are supposed to be tan, aren't they?

"M-Michael… what are you doing here, you just had your with me against my will yesterday?" asked my mate quite nervously.

"Is it a crime for me to miss my favorite lil Lop?" I heard Michael say teasingly.

"With our relation, yes it is!" Jenny said with a bit more confidence than the last time she spoke. "Why can't you just understand I don't want you Michael? I made the mistake of falling in love with you once, but I'm not so naïve anymore. And I have a wonderful, confused mate now." She said that last part practically laughing.

Confused?

"Oh, it's that stupid Lucario isn't it? He will just betray you."

"Just like you did?" I could tell Jenny was getting confident.

"Are you getting smart you little fucking tramp!?" Michael is getting irritated. I think I must of snapped or something.

"BLACK AURA SPHERE!" I yelled at the Kangaskhan. He was knocked to the ground with a thud. I apparently hit his head because he was dizzy as he got back up, and he didn't hit his head on the ground. "Hi Michael, you're the douche bag that has been fucking my mate against her will. I obviously can't let you live, can I?" I asked him rhetorically. "MEGA KICK!" I yelled and kicked Michael's head off. Blood splattered covering the distance between his head and his body.

"Jason, were you following me?" Jenna asked shocked sarcastically.

"Uh-huh" I said. "Come on let's go back home, I could go for a nap."

"Okay sweetie."


	8. End

Lucario's Pain

The New Chapter

_**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. IT HAS BEEN FUN WRITING BUT IT IS FINALLY TIME TO MOVE ON. TO THE FANS, "WORD UP, READ SOMETHING ELSE BY ME MY PEOS" READ THE NEW CHAPTER.**_

"Thank you, Jason. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't killed Michael for me," said Jenna hugging Jason.

"I would kill anyone for you and our future children," said Jason rubbing his mate's stomach soothingly until she began to purr. Jenna and Jason walked to their home, with Jenna still carrying the basket of fruit. When they got home Jason took a bath to get the scent of death away from him. He didn't want trouble to follow him, he just did what he felt a man should do.

"Honey, I am sooooo tired, do you mind if I take a nap?" asked Jenna sweetly.

"Sure you can, you get all the rest you need. Goodnight love bunny, stay gorgeous," said Lucario.

"You goofball."

Jenna worked on getting to sleep while Jason thought about how he was going to plan his future. He was going to have to get a job to help support his family, well soon to be family. He was probably going to get a job at that Pokémon Market that his Jenna goes to so frequently. That would be good since it is very close to their home and Jenna or the children can come to him about anything that happens. The hours however are literally sunup to sunset, no matter the season or weather. Jason figures he should do that because of the local benefits.

Meanwhile…

Jenna was dreaming about her future, two blue, black, and cream Buneary running to and fro driving her crazy. Jenna was trying to get the twins but was having a difficult time. What really got her pissed though was Jason. Jason was sitting on the couch he normally lay on encouraging them by saying, "run don't let mommy get you!" or "are you really going to let a Lopunny run faster than you, you have fast blood, use it!" Every time that Jason would encourage the kids she would silently curse him out as she nearly tripped as the kids switched positions. Those kids were driving her crazy, but really that only made her even more excited to be a mom. She was left to slumber in her bed after Lucario set her down in her room. She silently and unconsciously sighed and said I love to him, not that Jason heard though.

Jason decided to just stay in the living room and think about baby names for the kids.

If we have any boys, I could name them Lamar, Shawn, or Kent. If we have girls, I could name them Nica, Andréa, or Nikki. Or if they have three girls and three boys he could use all six names. Yea, that would be nice. He started thinking about his soon to be family and his new mate. He would need to definitely get a job though not too long after the Pokémon are born, but he figures he will cross that bridge when he gets to it. Before he knew it, Jason dozed off with thoughts of his family.

He also fell asleep with a dream. Jason's dream however, was not about his new family but his old one.

_**JASON'S DREAM…**_

"Jason… oh my sweet little Jason…" Jason heard a distant voice call out to him.

"J-Jenna… Jenna are you there?" Jason called, wondering if his mate was teasing him. Jason kept hearing the voice call his name and he followed it.

"Jason… did you forget Jason?" said the voice.

"Forget what?" Jason responded. A figure just a bit taller walked slowly, curiously up to him. It had the same confused look as he did. "A mirror, it was only a mirror," said Jason with a sigh, staring at the Lucario in front of him, mocking him.

"BOO!" said the figure abruptly causing Jason to jump back a little. "Oh, did you already forget about me Jason?"

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

The Lucario walked over to Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You remember me now Jason?" she said.

"M-Mom, mom is that really you?" Jason said hugging his mother tightly, as if he did not want to see her die again.

"Yea, it's me, I see you didn't listen when I told you to find a tribe of Lucario." The maternal figure hugged her son back.

"How did you get here, is this real?" asked a skeptical Jason.

"I've been trying to reach you for a while, but your worrying kept me away. I am happy you will be a father, and exceptionally happy you found such a cute girl. I wish I could be with you all at the same. But I promise I will periodically visit you and your family in dreams. I love you, and even though the one who you love isn't a Lucario, I really am proud of you getting such a cute girl. You should be grateful for what she did for you. You need to cherish Jenna. Thank her for the opportunities she has given you, thank her for helping you get out of your short depression, thank her for letting you live with her and have her children, and tell her you love her every day. It may seem too mushy for you, but it would mean a lot to her. And when you have sex, do it from the front so she can see your face."

"Okay mom, thank you," Jason said as her mom started to rise. "Mom where are you going?"

"You're waking up, I will see you again eventually." His mother than disappeared into an ever brightening white light.

"Goodbye, mom…"

_**REALITY**_

Jason woke up to a plate of steaming Oran and Sitrus berries on a plate. He saw his mate staring wide-eyed and happily at him. He was flattered at this.

"Did I do well?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," replied Jenna.

Jason simply smiled and walked over to the beautiful Lopunny staring directly at him and gave her a passionate kiss. At first she refused, but then gave in. They then broke the kiss.

"Wow, what did I do…" asked Jenna, still wanting more of that kiss.

"It is to tell you I love you," said Jason sweetly.

"Well then, allow me to show you how much I love you then, Jay."

Jason and Jenna continued to kiss. Jason's tongue swished and lashed back and forth in Jenna's mouth. Jenna pushed back into Jason's tongue. The two tongue swished around in each other's homes while the two Pokémon sucked faces. This went on shortly however, for Jenna did not want to have sex in her current condition.

"What's wrong Jenny," Jason asked.

"I just… can't get in the mood… like this…" Jenna said nervously.

"I understand, it's okay," said Jason supportively. For a brief moment there was an awkward silence between the lovers. "Jenny, I am proud to be the father of your children. I know they will be beautiful and healthy."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

_**SO, THIS IS THE END OF THE ROAD. ITS BEEN FUN FOR THE PAST HALF OF YEAR PROCRASTINATING OVER ALL THESE CHAPTERS JUST TO END IT AT CHAPTER 8. NOW BE AWARE **__**I HAVE 2 OTHER STORIES**__** SO YEA UMM, READ THAT. EVENTUALLY I WILL CREATE AN EPILOUGE CHAPTER WITH THE CHILDREN. BUT ANYWAY THIS IS THE END.**_

_** AKI9912**_

_** 11/24/12**_


	9. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**THIS IS IT, THE END OF Jason AND Jenna TOGETHER. PLEASE ENJOY.**_

As Jason stood at the little kiosk seemingly in the middle of nowhere, he was dying of boredom. He was not doing this because he likes it, but because he love Jenna. He was stand at the fruit stand since he "replaced" the former clerk and told his boss that he quit. This was a suitable job because his beloved Jenny came here everyday for dinner supplies, and it was nearby too. The sun was starting to settle with a beautiful red-orange on the horizon, signaling to Jason it was almost quitting time.

"Ah, thank god," he said to himself. He felt a little shiver of cold start to form, as it isn't as warm as it was earlier in the day. As if by magic he felt a warm cotton scarf form around his neck.

"Hey there cutie, are you ready to come home?" said his impregnated mate that he loved more than anything.

"Yeah," he said as they walked off toward their home.

As Jason and Jenna walked home happily, hand in hand, they both had very wide smiles smeared across their faces. This surprise Jason once he realized it, he also realized that since his mom died, he had never been so happy with another soul in his life that wasn't Jenna. Jason looked over and looked over Jenna curiously with a look of enticement and a look of confusion mashed into one glance.

"What," she said to him.

A took Jason a few minutes to process and retaliate to what Jenna just said, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Jenny."

When the couple arrived at their home, Jason was welcomed with steamed Sitrus Berries, a hug, and a kiss, which were all provided by Jenna. The two were ever so close since Jason's color change, and it seemed that Jenna's pregnancy hormones brought them even closer. At times, Jenna would seem to love everything and everyone, and then she would retreat to her room to cry about how all the men in her life end up hurting her one way or another. One time she started yelling at Jason for sleeping longer than he usually does, but as soon as she comes down from her mood swings, Jenna always showers Jason with her affection.

Jason sat down and gulped down the Sitrus berries on the plate happily and hungrily. After his dinner, Jenna migrated over to him and laid herself down in his arms, and the two fell asleep with each other, cuddling closely; some might call it sickening how lovey-dovey they were acting, those who were jealous of their intimacy.

That night, Jenna had nightmares of those men she thought about during her mood swings. She had a dream in which she stood as Buneary in her room drawing pictures on her wall and all of a sudden, a large Lopunny walks in with a hard cock. Jenna gets pinned to the wall and raped hard all night. She then starts running through a forest later and evolves. She comes to a large town and meets a gray Kangaskhan, who rapes her after he takes her home, just Jenna's father. She starts going on picnics the next day after she was raped and meets a red and black Lucario. She takes him in like a stray cat and is excessively nice to him, which in return earns her a mate. Then she sees happy times with Jason and two kids. Then the gray Kangaskhan comes back and tries to attack her but is quickly dealt with by her mate, the one she is so madly in love with right now.

She awoke abruptly in pain and sweating with Jason kneeling down at her side, staring at her crotch with a serious face on.

"Jason, I think the egg is coming," said Jenna.

"Yeah, I had expect so, you had been grunting and sweating throughout the night, I'm surprised you hadn't woken up yet," Jason said.

Jenna let out a long, painful scream followed by a tiring groan, followed by an oval shaped bulge moving closer to her pelvis. Jason saw this and grabbed her paw and held it so tightly, to tell her he had no intention on leaving her, while encouraging Jenna to push harder, even if it hurt her. After several minute when by, Jenna pushed very hard, so much so that her brown face turned a red-violet and a vein in her forehead pulsed so much it looked as if it would burst any second. This went on for about 30 second, 30 seconds in which Jenna couldn't breathe because of how hard she was pushing. Eventually, a cream-ish egg with sea green polka dots on it popped out of her vagina, followed by a second one.

Jason looked in astonishment at Jenna's vagina, watching it twitch vigorously every few seconds, and then he looked at the eggs, which were what appeared to be a healthy color. Jason took one egg in each arm and showed them to his sore, exhausted mate, to which she squealed excitedly in delight to hold and rock the egg back and forth in her motherly cradle.

Over the following weeks, three and a half actually, Jason had taken a paid vacation off from the fruit stand, which meant it closed, meaning for three weeks Jason and Jenna had to eat freshly picked fruits. Jason had taken the vacation in honor of his children for on the final day of his vacation, he and Jenna witnessed an amazing feat. In each egg, two similar cracks appeared in each, then another, then two more, and then another two, then finally two Pokémon, who appeared to be sweating, came out of the eggs and cranked their necks vigorously and searched inquisitively around the room. Both Pokémon seemed to be female. On resembled a Riolu, I was brown, and on the end of its ears, near its feet, and every where its spikes would be, there were yellow clouds of fur, resembling a Lopunny's. The other was a blue and black Buneary with spike in its chest and on the back of its palms. The two seemed to have features the other should have, but that made them all the more special.

"What should we name them, Jason?" asked Jenna.

"We should name them Nicki and Jeule," said Jason without second thoughts, and the two never looked back on their decision.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BOTH Lucario's PAIN AND Lopunny's PAIN. IT TOOK A LOT FOR ME TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THIS. EXTENDED VERSION AVALIBLE IN _****_Lopunny's PAIN, SO AS IMPLIED THERE IS AN EXTRA PIECE!_**

**__****_AKI9912_**


End file.
